My Mad World
by ZacVanessarock
Summary: You are one of the few people to have received this letter and you may wonder what's this about. Well, welcome to my world. To my Mad World. Rated T for minor language and adult theme.


**SO here is a one-shot and I hope you like it. I got inspired by the song 'Mad World' of Gary Jules so, hearing the song at the same time should be better if you read this. Hope you like it...**

My Mad World

In the small community of Roosevelt, children were running inside their warm homes, with mothers arranging the table while fathers were watching the news. Even in the last house on Crescent Street, the mother was cooking while she was deep in conversation on the phone obvious of the girl in her purple room, siting in the middle of her bed crossed legged, her eyes closed as if waiting for something; something that soon made her look out her window, right at the full moon, a sly smile appearing on her soft lips.

Paddling in the middle of the lonely street, a small boy around 13 came to a stop in front of a yellow house. Looking down at the envelope, he walked toward the front door, knocking at it until a boy with cerulean blue eyes came to open it.

"I think this is yours. Got the wrong house." He simply mumbled before running back to his bicycle, leaving the confused teenager on the porch of his house who was looking down at the envelope with his name and address – 'Troy Bolton, 2138 Crescent Street'. Looking up, he slowly closed the door before he walked toward his room, mumbling a simple 'no one' to his mother figure in the kitchen. Once inside his room, the boy named Troy turned the letter around, opening before revealing a letter written on white paper, with red number circled on the right corner of each pages until it reached the number 8. Slowly sitting down on the bed, he read the first words of the letter.

"Congratulation.

_You are one of the few people to have received this letter, this same letter, to everyone... You may by this time wonder what the hell is this. Well, welcome to my world. To my Mad World._

_If you had received this letter by a boy in a bicycle, then it is in rightful hands but if you hadn't, it's a lucky day for you to get some gossip, some top level gossip. You might wonder who are the other lucky ones to join you in this fucking long letter (please excuse my language) but I must tell you that deep inside, you are dying to know the point of this letter, so let's get started. How about the Evans? That's right, you twins are both in here. Sorry? Not really._

_Let's start with Miss Perfect, Sharpay Evans. The beautiful, charming, pink loving Sharpay who walks around school almost yelling -'Look at me! I'm perfect while you are the equivalent of garbage'. Well, you aren't really saying it out loud but that's the sensation you feel once your eyes lays upon us, the un-perfects. But somehow, you're right. You own a PERFECT car, a PERFECT boyfriend even a dog and of course a PERFECT family. If you thought that that was the simple truth, then you got it all... WRONG. Yes, the Miss Perfect isn't perfect at all. The only thing you got is a perfect car and dog, right Sharpay? You know I'm right. Why? Well her 'boyfriend' isn't her BF for almost a year. Yes lady and gentlemen, she's giving her supposed BF some big buck for lying. And it doesn't stop there! No way. Her perfect family? Guess what... doesn't exist either. Why?Her parents are divorcing. Why you ask again? Well her father cheated his wife with his secretary. Sick right? So for the future, Miss Sharpay 'Perfect' Evans, don't act perfectly while your life is a total lie._

_Guess who's after Miss Evans? Her dear twin brother, Ryan Evans. The sister minion who's almost begging his sister for an order to accomplish for one single thing. What's that? You don't want me to tell it Ryan? Well that's to late. The only reason he follow his perfect sister orders is for her to keep a secret he dies to keep away from others ears. The secret -– his sexuality. That's right people who are reading this letter, he endure his fucking bitch sister in exchange of her keeping that supposed secret. You might think after this that he's the victim in this, well not exactly because he came to a point where he love to see others be scared of his hurtful words. So, Ryan you lost the pity we could have of you when you turned into an asshole._

_Next one! Mister Chad Danforth! My all time favorite, and I'm not being sarcastic by saying that. The clown of the East High school and favourite basketball player, an all-star. He goes around school, giving the happy touch to it by making everyone laugh except the person being bullied. Yes, Chad the bully, the guy everyone one is scared in some way except his gang of 'friends' who in reality aren't his true friends since no one knows what happen behind closed doors. I know that by now, my dear Chad, you are screaming in anger or is it of agony or pain? The pain you hide by bullying others at school when at home YOU are the victim , or I might say, the bullied. Yes Chad, I know it. I know your father hits you before you slam your room door in fear while he passes out in the living room, his bottle of vodka in hands. How I know this, you may wonder? Well, I used to live across your house and saw it all from my room window. And I thought you were the one yelling at yourself you weren't going to be like him, ever. Well news flash. You are worse!_

_And the little geek of Taylor McKessie isn't left behind either. Taylor, Taylor, Taylor. I would never had thought this of you. Of you being a cheater. A fucking sick liar who goes around school telling you are the best when you ask your geek neighbour to steal the quiz, exam or even your homework answers for you to get a perfect 'A'. Miss I know it All, you didn't have a clue of me knowing the truth, haven't you? So Sorry for popping the little bubble of yours but I couldn't stay quiet since it was to good to be kept as a secret._

_And last but not least, the golden boy and every girl crush, Troy Bolton. Yes, you are in this letter but not for the same reasons as the others Mr. Bolton. You might be the jock around school but at home or even away from the school perimeter, you are a different person, your true self. You change to the jock for what? Please you friends? The cheerleaders that go around fucking everyone one in their path? Or is for fear? Fear of showing your self. You don't need any of this Troy, and you had show me –- yes, we know each other –- your true self and I must say that you are beautiful. Underneath all the lies you create around you, you are the most beautiful person I have ever met. You are so pure and true about your feeling of someone else well being. I know this because I saw it with my own eyes._

_Now that I have put every names needing to be in his letter, I might tell you the reason why. Sharpay Evans, you made my life miserable and impossible to live since we were little, always being the first one to make me feel and shown to all, since my life wasn't perfect like yours, as a little toy everyone at school could crush me like a bug. You don't stand behind, Ryan. I had seen and felt your owns harsh actions you had planned by yourself. And how about you Chad, I have been the school funny act since I could remember, always picking about my style, my not so cool life or even my fucking dad who I know left my mother and I to go fuck around town. Taylor, you made me look like a stupid in more that once occasions in front of the class like the time you made my experiment turn red and explode, making the red liquid fall on the front on my jeans and down my legs before you started saying, 'Look everyone, she got her period!' Amazing move McKessie, very mature. At last, Troy Bolton. You are the only person here that made something for me. You brought my true self out and you made me like it. You made all my life bullying into dust that I could swipe off my mind just by being with me as a person and not like a toy. And for that, you are the light that came into my dark world and the friend I have been waiting my whole life but you came in to late. I got hurt and played around to much to keep living like this. So people, congratulation. You got what you wanted and now I bid you farewell._

_ Gabriella Montez –- And these are my reasons of my mad world"_

Troy didn't remember how he had run down the stairs or out his house, leaving his parents in confusion back at home. He only knows that he had to get to the last house of Crescent Street as fast as he could, holding the wrinkled letter in his hands before he hit the door. Not even waiting for the door to be opened fully, he barged in, running up the stairs two by two before he burst into the purple room, were a girl was now laying on the bed with her eyes closed and a sly smile on her motionless lips.

"Gabriella!" He screamed, taking the girl body in his strong arms before running toward her bathroom, opening her mouth before he pushed two fingers in, moving her head toward the toilet where he saw liquid being spewed out into it.

"Damn it!" He cursed, pulling her hair back when she took a hold of the bowl, spilling the contain of her stomach. Once she was done, she looked up at him with a tear stained face before she pushed him away from her.

"I hate you! Hate you!" She screamed, hitting him while they battled each other for dominance on the ceramic bathroom floor.

"I hate you!" She yelled once more before he pulled her toward his chest, holding her against him until she came to a stop.

"And I love you." He whispered to her before he felt her arms slowly go around his torso, her tears wetting his shirt but he didn't care about that, he only cared about the broken girl in his arms to be put back together.

* * *

**Review and don't forget to go check out the new chapter of _'Fallen'_**


End file.
